Halo: Shadow on Cimmeria
by CAP Ninja
Summary: A black armored Spartan named Jimmy and his team are on the planet Cimmeria. They are there to investigate Covenant activity on the planet when they discover an underground base filled with them.
1. Bocthed Insertion

This is my first attempt at making my own story; take it easy on the insults. I please review and leave some constructive criticism to help me make it better. Now since I'm new to this, I don't have diarrhea of the brain and it's not as long as I like. Hopefully that will change soon so I can make chapters that are longer and more enjoyable. I already started on the next ch, so hopefully I will have it up to. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one.

Before we get started with the story, let me give you some background on this story. It's called Halo: Shadow on Cimmeria. The story takes place on the planet Cimmeria. There is a reason I named the planet that and find this out first we need to play a little game of connect the dots. I am a fan of Stargate SG-1 and in the episode called Thor's Hammer; SG-1 went to planet called? You guessed it, Cimmeria. On this planet there was a device called? Wow your good, Thor's hammer. Now comes the hard part. For those who are familiar with Norris mythology, Thor was the god of thunder. Thor used a hammer for a weapon, and it was called? I'm sorry, it was called MJOLNIR, which sounds a lot like the name for the armor the Spartans wear. The shadow on Cimmeria may or may not be a black armored Spartan.

(Chapter 1)

A UNSC Pelican burst through a group of clouds and was rapidly descending towards the ground, trying to escape its pursuers. The transport aircrafts left engine caught fire as a result of taking direct hits from a flight of two Convenient Banshees.

"Looks like this is your stop Spartan" said the pilot over the aircrafts comms "We're taking heavy damage and she's not going to take much more abuse. You're going to have to jump."

The Spartan was standing in the back of the troop transport with all of his equipment already at the ready. He was equipped with a customized MJOLNIR mark VI armor. The armor is all black. It had a mark VI helmet with a black visor. Commando shoulder pad on the left shoulder and a mark V pad on the right. He has a collar breather chest piece with a combat knife attached to it. There is a UGPS pad on his left wrist, UA/NxRA reactive armor utility, and Para knee guards. He also carried two Katana swords on his back. For weapons the Spartan was equipped with an Assault Rifle with a 60 round magazine in his hands and a 15 round Designate Marksmen Rifle on his back. He also carried four fragmentation grenades in an armor compartment.

"Roger that." the Spartan replied "Bring it in low and slow down if you can."

"I'll see what I can do." The pilot answered. The pilot brought the Pelican down until it was about 50 feet off the ground. "That's the best I'm going to be able to do. It is 50 feet to the deck. Any lower and I'm afraid you're not going the only one that hits the ground." The pilot said as he opened the rear hatch.

"That's fine." The Spartan said as he stepped towards the open hatch.

"I will try to keep them busy and off your back." The pilot said "Good luck. You might need it."

"Thanks." The Spartan said as he turned to face the cot pit of the transport aircraft. "You too." He then jumped backwards, out the back of the Pelican. The Spartan plummeted towards the ground. He dropped like a rock at a high rate of speed. The 50 feet went by in seconds. The Spartan bent his knees just before impact and hit the ground rolling with the momentum of jumping out of an aircraft moving at high speeds.

His armor's shields were depleted on impact. The Spartan was rolling for several seconds before he could bring himself to a stop. He was down on one knee with both hands down, looking at the ground. The armor's alarms were blaring in his ears until its shields recharged.

"Well that was fun." the Spartan said as he was catching his breath "Let's not do that again. That hurt like a bitch." he added as he looked up just in time to watch the lead Banshee score a direct hit on the Pelicans last remaining engine. The transport then flew into the ground, exploding on impact.

"SHIT!" the Spartan said outloud as the enemy aircraft turned around and raced back towards him. He turned and ran full tilt away from his rapidly approaching pursuers.

Eager to add to his kill count, the lead Banshee closed the distance between him and his new target in seconds. After closing in on his prey, the lead aircraft began a strafing run with plasma from his Plasma Cannon, followed up by a run from his wingman.

The black armored human was able to evade the attacks from both fighters by jumping out of the line of fire before being hit, but just barely. After missing their target on their first run, the two Banshees circled back around to test their preys luck again.

"I got to find some cover and fast. I'm not going to be able to keep this up forever." The Spartan thought to himself.

The black armored human watched the flight get into position for another run. He was franticly on the run, trying to find cover. Just when he thought when he wasn't going to find it, he suddenly spotted a trench straight ahead. The lead Banshee started on his second strafing run. The plasma was quickly catching up to him. Just before it could reach him the Spartan slid feet first and disappeared. The plasma scorched the ground, but there was no body. The Spartan had vanished into safety of the dark trench.

The Spartan found himself trying to catch his breath again. He watched as the two enemy aircraft circled above his position. Like Vultures waiting for their prey to die, the two Banshees waited for their target to leave the safety of the trench.

After what seemed like hours, the Covenant craft left. No doughty to refuel and report his location to their friends. This meant the Spartan had to move. He began heading north, while making sure to remain in the safety of the trench.

Since the Spartan found himself alone, he felt it was safe to radio command for instruction. He stopped, took a knee, and opened a comm link to command.

"Command, this is Sierra-7-6, come in." he said over the radio.

"This is Command, go ahead 76." A male voice replied.

"Insertion was botched. After entering the atmosphere, my Pelican came under heavy fire from a flight of Banshees. The transport took heavy damage and I was forced to bail out. After I hit the ground, the Banshees finished off the Pelican and turned their attention to me. I managed to evade them by slipping into a trench. They left, but I think they are getting ground forces. I am currently heading north in the trench. I need evac."

"We have a lock on your position. Continue north in the trench. The trench comes to an end in three clicks from your current location. A bird will be there for extraction in about 120 mikes."

"Roger that. I'll be there. Sierra-7-6 out." The Spartan replied. He then cut the link with command. "Great. What am I going to do for two hours?"

The Spartan covered the three clicks at a quick place, while making sure to stay within the safety of the trench. Besides the occasional flight of Banshees flying overhead, the distance was traveled with no issue. He found that the trench ended with a drop to a flat area below. It was 10 feet from the end of the trench to the ground below.

The Spartan waited at the edge of the trench for the remainder of time. It was an uneventful wait for the transport. With five more minutes left until his pickup, he thought he was home free. Suddenly he spotted what looked like a giant flying U. The U kept coming closer and closer, until the Spartan could clearly see that it was a Covenant Spirit Drop ship.

The drop ship closed on the trench in seconds. It lowered itself to about four feet from the flat area below the trench. The Spartan tried to shrink himself in the hopes that he wouldn't be spotted by this new contact. If not for his black armor, he would have been. His armor blended with the darkness of the trench, making him like a shadow and he went unnoticed.

The drop ship opened its side hatches to let out passengers inside. An infantry team consisting of two blue low ranking elites and 8 grunts poured out. Half from one side and half from the other. After dropping its load the Spirit left.

"Dam it." He said to himself "They must have figured I wouldn't want to leave the trench until I had to, so they sent a welcome party to the exit. So they aren't as dumb as they look." The Spartan then opened a link with command again. "Command, this is Sierra-7-6. The LZ is hot. I repeat the LZ is hot. Please advise."

"76, this is command. Evac bird will be there in five mikes. Secure the LZ before then." The male voice replied.

"Roger. I will secure the LZ. Just make sure the bird isn't late. Sierra-7-6 out." After finishing his sentence, the Spartan cut the link with a smirk on his face. "Looks like it's that time again boys and girls. It's time for some gratuitous violence."

The Spartan pulled a frag grenade out from its armor compartment. He pulled the pin and threw it at a group of four grunts. The grenade bounced off the ground in the center of the group and then went off with a loud "WHAM." The group died instantly from the cloud of smoke and shrapnel.

After the frag went off the Spartan leaped from the trench. He opened fire on one of the elites with his assault rifle. The first elite died without knowing what hit him, before the Spartan even fell the full 10 feet. As soon as he hit the ground, he shifted fire onto the second elite. The elite was dispatched quickly. The Spartan then turned his attention to the last group of grunts that were shocked at the sight of the black armored demon killing their comrades. He began to fire on the group killing the right most grunt before his mag went dry.

Hearing the demons weapon make a click sound that indicated that he had to reload, the grunt in the middle of the remaining three, snapped out of his trances. He pulled out two plasma grenades, primed them and began to charge the demon.

"OH SHIT!" the Spartan shouted.

He hit the magazine release button on his rifle, dropping the spent mag. He knew he didn't have to reload before the grunt closed the distance on him, so he had to improvise. He kicked the empty mag before it hit the ground, punting it towards his charging enemy. The magazine went flying into the face of the little methane sucker, crushing his skull, killing him instantly.

The blow forced the dead grunt to throw the grenades he was holding backwards into the air. The fuzzy blue spiders landed on the last two grunts, snapping them out of it, just in time to blow up in a bright blue flash.

"Cool kids…Just how I planned it…I guess." The Spartan said to himself as he loads a fresh mag into his rifle and pulls the receiver.

"Command, this Sirra-7-6. LZ secured. I had enough fun for one day. I'm ready for pick up." He said over the radio before cutting the link. "HOLY SHIT! That was fucking awesome!"


	2. The Briefing

(Chapter 2)

The Pelican arrived at UNSC command outpost just after sunrise. The transport touched down on the landing pad and opened its rear hatch. The black armored Spartan walked down the ramp and into the sunlight. Once off the aircraft, he removed his helmet and revealed his face. The super-soldier had white skin; brown hair buzzed short, brown eyes, and he had a x shaped scar on the left side of his jaw. He attached his helmet to his hip and walked away from the aircraft and towards a welcome party waiting for his arrival.

He was welcomed by two other Spartans, both with their helmets attached to their hips and a single marine. The closest one had armor with blue primary and red secondary. He had white skin; medium length blue hair, green eyes, a scar from above his left eye that went all the way down to just above his lip and a small goatee patch on his chin. He had a mark V B helmet with a blue visor, multi threat shoulder pads on each shoulder, default chest piece, a TAC pad on his left wrist, UA/NxRA reactive armor utility, and Para knee guards. The other had armor with blue primary and white secondary. He had white skin; short not buzzed dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a scar that started from just before his right ear and went diagonally to his chin. He had a mark VI helmet with a silver visor, mark V shoulder pads on each shoulder, commando chest piece with a fanny pack attached to his belt on his back, tactical soft case, and grenadier knee pads. They were accompanied by a single Marine.

"What's the matter Ninja? Your swords couldn't help you?" the blue and red armored Spartan asked.

In the blink of an eye the black armored Spartan unsheathed his right sword and held it inches from the other Spartans neck and said "Maybe I should give you a new scar, right about here."

The blue and red one put up his hands and said "Relax Jimmy, I was just kidding." To the sword at his neck

"So was I Eric." Jimmy replied. "If I wasn't, your head would be rolling on the ground right now." He then put his sword back in its sheath and the two Spartans pounded fist.

"Thanks for reminding us of one of the reasons why we call you "Ninja"." The third Spartan said.

"What are the other reasons, Greg?" the marine asked.

"Well besides the obvious being the black armor and the swords he carries. Back in training, they were teaching us about history's greatest warriors. Can you guess which one was his favorite, Tyler?" Greg asked.

"Well that makes sense." Tyler replied.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing." Greg replied

"Command wants to brief the three of you for a new mission." Tyler asked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jimmy replied. "Man do I have a story for you guys." Jimmy handed his weapon to Tyler and the three Spartans started towards the briefing room and Jimmy began to tell the story of how dispatched the grunts from the previous night.

The story was finished by the time they made it to the door of the briefing room. Jimmy knocked on the door twice, the three then entered the room and stood at attention. Jimmy saluted and said "Sir. Team SBF reports as ordered."

There were two UNSC naval officers waiting for them in the room. The senior ranking officer was the rank of Captain and the junior ranking officer was at the rank of Commander.

"At ease." The captain said. "I suppose you three know why we called you here?"

The Spartans nodded in unison. The captain then nodded to the commander.

"Here's the mission, it's the same that was aborted last night." the commander started. "A three man Spartan team, which would be you three. Lieutenant Jimmy 76 and Chief Petty Officers Greg 36 and Eric 45, will investigate a Covenant underground base. We received Intel that there is a teleport connected to an enemy ship."

"How reliable is this Intel?" Jimmy asked.

"It hasn't been verified yet, but for now we are going to assume that it is reliable." The commander answered "76 will insert first, under the cover of darkness five clicks from the entrance of the base. You are to recon the entrance, then secure a LZ for 45's and 36's insertion. When the rest of you team is on the ground, make your way inside the base and search it for the teleport. After you complete your search, report back your finding and receive further instructions. Any questions?"

"Yes. Will we be given any special equipment for this mission?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm glad you asked 76." The captain said. "Although you and your team are not the most disciplined Spartan team. Calling your team the Super Best Friends, just to name an example. You three are however one of the most effective, if not more so."

"Hear that Greg, he said I was effective." Eric said

"No stoopid, he was talking about me." Greg replied.

"Shut up!" Jimmy snapped and slapped the two in the back of their heads. "Please continue sir."

"Thank you, 76." The captain replied "As I was saying, your team is effective. So besides your preferred equipment, you 76 will be assigned something extra. You will be assigned an AI. But unlike other AI's, like Spartan 117 being assigned Cortana for example. An AI that was designed for a starship, this one is different. Although she can do everything Cortana can, including flying a starship, she wasn't specifically designed for this. Your AI is a new type of AI. She was designed for combat alongside Spartans, which would be you. This combat Ai will boost both you and your suits effectiveness. The name of your new AI is Revy. Here she is."

The Captain then gestured to a holo pad next to him. A red light flashed over the pad and a miniature woman appeared on it. She had dark red mid back length hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top, blue jean shorts that were cutup, a pistol belt around her waist, and dull black combat boots. She had shoulder pistol holsters with two nickel plated 9mm cutlass specials, one underneath each arm. She also had a tribal tattoo on her right shoulder.

"What up assholes?" she said, with her right hand on her waist. "So you're my very own Spartan?"

"As you can see, being designed for combat left her with a personality unlike any other AI." The Captain said. "You will carry her 76. She will be of great help to you and your team."

The Captain turned to the holo pad, he pressed a few select buttons and Revy vanished from the pad. He removed the chip that Revy was now inside of. It had a red glow to it. The Captain then handed the chip to Jimmy. He accepted it and placed it into the Ai slot in the back of his helmet. He felt a cold sensation run down his spine as he felt Revy invade his mind.

"Looks like we're partners now." Revy said. "I hear that they call you "Ninja", my black armored friend."

"That they do, my artificial intelligent friend." Jimmy replied.

"That concludes the briefing." The Captain said. "You are dis-missed. Go and prepare for your mission."

"Atent-hut." Jimmy ordered. The three Spartans stood at attention. Jimmy saluted. The Captain returned the gesture and the three left the room. The three armored super-soldiers started towards the armory.

"How come you get all the cool new toys?" Eric asked. Jimmy shot a look at his fellow Spartan. "That's right, I remember now." Eric said. "You always have a higher body count then I do."

"Yea I do. Not to mention that I am the leader of our little band of merry Spartans." Jimmy replied. "And besides, she's not just another piece of equipment for you to break."

"Yep." Revy added. "It's not like I picked Mr. Looks Goods n Black here just for his fashion statement. It's because he is the most lethal of the three of you. It also doesn't hurt that he is the best when it comes to assassinating his enemies."

"Yea I is." Jimmy added. "And you know it."

"Tee Hee! You just got pooped on." Greg said to Eric as he hit him in the arm.

The three Spartans reached their destination. The doors parted and they entered the armory. The room was wall to wall weapons. The black armored super-soldier walked into the room and began his weapon selection. First he grabbed a combat knife and his two Katana swords and attached them to his armor. He then grabbed a suppressed sniper rifle and two pistols. Jimmy put the rifle on his back with his swords and put his pistols on his hips. One on each side. He also grabbed a suppressed assault rifle and plenty of ammo for each weapon. Finally he grabbed four frag grenades to finish his load out.

The Spartans turned towards each other. Each looking at the face of the other two. The three then exchanged fist pounds. Jimmy then started for the door, leaving the other two behind.

"See you guys at the party." Jimmy said. "I'll make sure they roll out the red carpet and give you guys a warm welcome."

The black armored Spartan existed the room and began walking in the direction of the landing pad, where there was a bird waiting for him. Leaving the other two behind to talk to themselves.

"Being assigned an AI is new. For us at least." Greg said to Eric.

"Yea it is." Eric replied. "And how come he gets her."

"Do we really have to go through that again?" Greg asked.

"No. We don't." Eric answered with a long face.

"Based on what Cortana has done to help John, Revy should be able to do some pretty cool things to help Jimmy. Not to mention she's a combat AI, so who knows what else she can do."

"Maybe she can get him to get rid of those swords of his."

"Yea, that's not going to happen."


	3. Take Two

(Chapter 3)

A UNSC Pelican busted through a group of clouds. This was all too familiar for the black armored Spartan riding in the back of the transport. Luckily for him, he wasn't taking fire this time. But just the memory of what happened the previous night had him a little worried.

"What's the matter?" Revy asked. "It seems like you're not all there."

"That's because I had a bad experience the last time I made an insertion." Jimmy replied.

"Yea, I read the report on what happened." Revy said. "What, were you scared?"

"No! It just hurt like hell!" Jimmy answered. "Jumping out of an aircraft moving at high speeds is something I don't need to do again."

"Other Spartans have made reentries in their suits and lived. You only fell 50 feet."

"Yea, but when they hit the ground, they came to a sudden stop. When I hit the ground, I fucking bounced and I didn't stop bouncing for what seemed like hours. And besides, if you asked those Spartans if they wanted to do a solo reentry again, I bet they would tell you to go screw yourself."

"I see your point. Turning into a human ragdoll probably sucked." Revy said

"Dam strait it did."

"We're almost at the insertion point." The pilot cut in over the comms. "We'll be touching down in five mikes."

"Thanks pilot." Jimmy replied.

Besides the hum from the Pelicans engines, the next five minutes went by in complete silence. Reaching its destination, the transport stopped its forward momentum and began to descend. In moments the aircraft came to a rest on the ground. The pilot opened the rear hatch and the black armored Spartan walked down the ramp and stepped down onto the ground. After the Spartan was off the ramp, the pilot closed the hatch and the Pelican began to ascend until it disappeared into the clouds above.

Now alone with nothing but the voice in his head, he began his five click march to the enemy base. The Spartan made sure to stick to cover whenever possible, with the hopes not to be spotted and have a repeat from last night.

Four out of five clicks went by without a hitch. But with one click left between him and his objective, the mission hit a major snag. The last click was completely flat terrain, with not even a scrap of cover. This meant he would be exposed to fire. To make matters worse, the area was covered with spot lights from Covenant Phantom troop transports patrolling overhead. There were three in total.

Due to the flat terrain, Jimmy could clearly see the base. The entrance was at the base of a mountain. It was heavily fortified with both shade and fuel rod turrets. It also has Jackals with beam rifles up in grav towers, not to mention dozens of elites and grunts patrolled near the entrance.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Jimmy shouted. "How in the hell are we going to get in there in one piece. I might as fucking well stroll out there with a sign that says "Hello. My name is Jimmy. I am a Spartan. Please fucking kill me." At least that would be easier. The only way I'm going to be able to get up in that bitch, is if I was Casper the friendly fucking ghost."

"That can be arranged." Revy said.

"Revy, you're not turning me into a ghost." Jimmy replied. "Despite what I said, I kinda like breathing, and I want it to stay that way."

"That's not what I meant dumbass." Revy snapped. "I meant that I can turn you invisible like a ghost. Besides if I killed you, I would be killing myself and suicide is not in my programing."

"Wait a minute, you can cloak us?"

"Yes I can."

"Then why didn't you say that before."

"I would have, but who could get a word in with you bitching." Revy said. "But there is only one down side."

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"The cloak will replace your shields. So you're not going to want to take a hit while cloaked." Revy answered.

"That's fine; I don't plan on getting hit. Activate the cloak on my signal." Jimmy said.

"Got it." Revy replied.

Jimmy swapped his assault rifle for his suppressed sniper rifle and got into a prone position. Now prone, he found himself in an optimal firing position. He looked through the scope of his weapon and began to search for his first target. The Spartan locked onto a Jackal in one of the grav towers. He placed his crosshairs directly in between the creature's eyes.

"Let me show you a magic trick." Jimmy said. "Now he has a head."

He took a deep breath and slowly began to exhale. He then squeezed the trigger. There was a silent "crack" as the round was sent down range. Seconds later, the bullet struck home, leaving a bloody mist where the Jackals head use to be.

"And now he don't." Jimmy finished.

"Impressive." Revy said.

Satisfied with the fact that he annihilated the aliens head, he moved on to his next target, then the next. The Spartan was like a god with his sniper rifle. Each quiet crack bringing silent death to another enemy. Each bloody mist signifying another successful brain surgery. The Spartan dropped all his targets in seconds. Finishing off all the snipers and the turret gunners at the same time as all his ammo for his rifle.

Since he used up all the ammo for his sniper rifle, he opted to lighten his load and leave it behind. The Spartan placed the rifle on the ground and got a good look at his weapon. The heat generated from shooting so many rounds in rapid succession began to melt the barrel of the weapon.

"That's hot!" Jimmy said as he looked at sniper and watched the smoke that was coming off it. Satisfied that he soften up the base defenses he thought it was time to attack. He was ready to cross "No man's land".

"Okay. Dot it." Jimmy said

"Cloak Engaged." Revy replied.

The black armored Spartan vanished into thin air. Now invisible, he sprinted towards the base. Running full tilt the entire time he crossed the flat terrain. It took the enhanced super-soldier less than two minutes to cover the click.

He slid to a stop behind a rock and took a second to catch his breath. After he caught his breath, he drew his swords and moved around the rock. As he rounded the rock, he spotted an elite on the other side of the rock with his back towards the rock. The cloaked Spartan snuck up behind the alien.

"Let me axe you something space Nig." The elite spun around to investigate the voice. "What's going through your head?" The alien looked around for the source of the voice, but it seemed to have no origin.

With the sword in his left hand, he cut the blue armored alien's head clear off in one swift horizontal right to left motion. He followed up his first attack with another. With the sword in his right hand, he used a single vertical downwards cut to cut the head in half while it was still floating in midair.

"That's right. MY SWORD!" Jimmy answered his own question as the elite's body and what was left of his head fell to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Revy asked.

"Which part?" Jimmy asked.

"All of it." Revy said.

"Yea it is." Jimmy replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. Not at all."

The rest of the Covenant patrol watched as one of their own were cut down from an invisible attacker. Then another one was cut down and then another. The patrol was slowly dropping in numbers, leaving those were still alive in complete chaos. The remaining survivors were spraying plasma everywhere, hoping that some of them will hit their target. None of the shots hit the unknown enemy. The onslaught was over in seconds. The lifeless bodies of the patrol lay on the ground, each with diagonal, horizontal, and/or vertical cuts in them.

"Now it's time to take care of those phantoms." Jimmy said.

He put away his swords and sprinted towards the turrets. Jimmy hopped into a fuel rod turret and took aim on the three Phantoms. They were lined up side by side by side. He took aim at the one on the right and fired. A giant green blob of plasma went flying towards the Phantom. The aircraft took a direct hit on the left engine. Losing the left engine caused it to fly into others. The three Phantoms then crashed into the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jimmy shouted. "Another crazy ass triple kill. How do I keep getting these?"

"I don't know." Revy said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself."

Somehow there were survivors from the crash. A hand full of elites pulled themselves out of what was left of the Phantoms. Seeing that he still had targets, the Spartans drew his swords again and charged at the new contacts. He quickly mopped them up, leaving no Covenant to defend the entrance.

With all the defenders dead and the phantoms destroyed, the entrance was secure. This meant Jimmy can radio in his team for reinforcements for the base infiltration. He then opened a link on the team comm.

"All right guys." Jimmy said over the radio." The red carpet is out. So Eric and Greg, come on down."

"Roger. We're enroute. ETA ten mikes." Greg replied.

After a quick ten minutes, the Pelican showed up. It touched down and opened up the rear hatch. The two Spartans that were inside walked out of the ship. Greg was equipped with an assault rifle and a DMR. Eric was equipped with an assault rifle and a shotgun. After the two stepped off the ramp, the hatch closed and the Pelican took off and left the area.

The two Spartans surveyed the area. They saw dozens of bodies lying on the ground and three destroyed Phantoms. Apon further investigation of the bodies, the Spartans noticed that most of them dissected with deep cuts from a long blade. One elite in particular had his head cut off and then in half.

"Did Ninja do all of this?" Greg asked as he and Eric looked around.

"Yea I did." Jimmy said from out of sight. "Dam strait."

"Where in the hell are you?" Eric asked.

"Behind you." Jimmy answered. Eric and Greg turned around and watched Jimmy materialized in front of them. He was standing with swords in hands. He had the sword in his right hand resting on his right shoulder and the sword in his left hand resting at his side. "And I got to use my swords." He then flicked the blood off the swords and put them away.

"What the fuck!" The other Spartans said in unison as Jimmy popped out of midair.

"How'd you do that?" Greg asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Eric added

"That was me." Revy said.

"Yep. She turned my shield into a cloak." Jimmy added. "It's fucking sweet."

"Yea it is." Eric said.

"Cool kids." Greg added.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat." Jimmy said. "It's time to get serious." The three chuckled because they know that they're anything but serious.

The Spartans started to work their way towards the entrance of the Covenant base. The three had to walk over the group of bodies, while making sure not to step on any. After walking through the garden of bodies, the three made it to the entrance. The door to the entrance was huge. It was 20 feet tall by 50 feet wide. It had a vertical crack going down the center. It also had a control panel on the wall, just to the right of the door.

"So who wants to ring the doorbell?" Jimmy asked as they looked at each other.

"Jimmy, go touch the panel." Revy said. "I'll open it."

Jimmy stepped up to the panel and placed his hand on it. There was a spark from his hand and the door began to open and released a bright white light. The Spartans visors pomularised, due to the intensity of the light. It took a full minute for the door to open up all the way. "Well lets go in." Jimmy said and the three stepped into the bright light.


	4. The Empty Base

(Chapter 4)

The giant front door opened for the 3 Spartans, revealing a huge room on the other side. The room put the door to shame. It was at least 100 feet to the ceiling and 500 feet from one wall to the opposite one. There was thousands of what the Covenant passed off for cargo crates scattered everywhere.

The Spartans busted through the door with their rifles up and at the ready. They split up to clear the room. Eric went to the right, Greg went to the left, and Jimmy went straight up the middle. Splitting up made clearing the room of potential threats quicker. Each Spartan searched everywhere that could be hiding enemies, but none of them found anything.

"Clear." Eric said

"Clear." Greg said.

"All clear." Jimmy said. "Regroup on me."

Two acknowledge lights came over the team comm. Moments later, Greg and Eric showed up at Jimmy's position. The three Spartans were confused. Each was wondering why there was no Covenant guarding the huge room.

"Where the hell is everybody? Eric asked.

"No idea." Greg replied. "I mean they had a shit ton guarding the outside. You think they would at least have some guarding the inside."

"You would think that, now wouldn't you." Jimmy said. "Any ideas Revy. I'm open to suggestions."

"I got one." Revy replied. "Just give me a minute."

There was a minute of silence while the three Spartans waited for Revy's input. All of the sudden, Jimmy's suit began to vibrate. He looked down at his hand and could visibly see it was shaking.

"Is there an earthquake going on?" Jimmy asked. "Or is it just me?"

"No, it's just you." Greg replied.

"Yea. You're shaking like a Polaroid picture." Eric added.

"Um Revy, what the hell are you doing to my suit?" Jimmy asked. "I'm going to be pissed of my suit shakes itself apart."

"Relax dipshit. It's not going to shake apart." Revy assured him. "I modified your suit to use sonar. I'm using it to map out the base. Just give me a couple more minutes and it should be completely mapped out."

"Ok then." Jimmy said. "While Revy works her magic, you two look in some of these crates and find out what's in them. Maybe you guys can find something we can use. While you guys do that, I'll stay here and keep doing my impression of a washing machine and I'm hope that Revy's right and my suit don't fall apart."

Greg and Eric spread out and left Jimmy to shake in his Spartan booties. They began opening crates and found all sought of equipment. They ranged from weapons, to grenades, to comm equipment. The two Spartans were able to search through six boxes each, before Jimmy stopped shaking.

"Ok. I'm done." Revy said. "Now that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

"You say that." Jimmy replied. "But you're not the one who feels like they just went through the spin cycle."

"Oh suck it up, you big baby." Revy said.

"Ok, what did you find?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll put it on your huds." Revy replied as her findings appeared on the Spartans huds. "Surprisingly there isn't much to this base. There's this supply room by this entrance and one on the other side. Each room has a single passage way here," Revy put a waypoint on the start of the passage. "The passages lead to the only other room in this base. This is a circular room at the center of the mountain. It seems that the only contacts in this base are in this room. I can't determine how many are there. But there are a lot of them."

"Good." Eric said.

"The more there is to kill." Greg started.

"The more fun to be had." Jimmy finished. The three Spartans then exchanged fist bumps.

"I have it hand it to you guys. You do know how to make this stuff sound like fun." Revy said.

"Yea we do and you know it." Jimmy replied. "Did you guys find anything we can use?"

"We found a crate full of plasma grenades." Eric answered

"Good. Pass them out." Jimmy said. Eric gave everyone 4 plasma grenades. "So here's the plan. I'm going to take point. Greg you are going to be in the middle and Eric will bring up the rear."

"That's what she said." Greg interrupted. Jimmy and Eric both punched him in an arm. "Tee hee, it was worth it."

"We will make are way down the passage and head towards the circular room in complete silence." Jimmy said while shooting Greg a look.

"What is there something on my visor?" Greg asked.

"Once there, we will enter the room and kill any targets inside. After we secure the room, we will search for the teleport and/or anything of importance. Is that clear." The other two nodded. "Good. Then let's get moving."

The three Spartans moved down the passage way in a staggered formation. Jimmy was in the front most position on the right side of the hall, Greg was in the middle on the left side, and Eric was in the back most position on the right. The three of them moved through the passage at a quick and quiet pace.

"That's the door to the circular room up ahead." Revy pointed out.

The three Spartans could see the door. When they got within 20 feet of it, Jimmy gestured the two to stop. Eric turned around to cover their six. Jimmy cloaked and left the other two behind to move towards the door. When he got to it, it parted, revealing the circular room. The room had two levels to it. The first level was just a flat circular floor with gaps in the walls leading to staircases that went up to the second floor. The second level looked like a balcony that went completely around the room.

Jimmy peeked into the room to look for contacts, but there weren't any. He then moved away from the door, far enough so that the door would close. After the door closed he uncloaked and gestured the others to move up.

Greg ran over to Eric and tapped him on the shoulder. Then the two of them ran over to Jimmy. Once they regrouped, using hand signals, Jimmy told the other two they would move in and secure the room. Greg and Eric acknowledged with a nod.

Jimmy began a countdown with his hand. 3, 2, 1, and then he closed his fist. As soon as his fist closed, the three sprinted towards the door. It parted and the Spartans rushed into the room. They scanned for targets, but once again, there weren't any. Realizing the room was empty; the Spartans walked to the center of the room and looked at each other.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Eric asked

"That's what I'd like to know." Greg added.

"Revy, are you still reading enemy contacts in here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, there still here." Revy answered.

"Then where are they?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh rest assure Demon. We are here." A male voice said.

The Spartans scanned the room again. Looking for the source of the voice. They found origin at the entrance at the opposite side of the room then the one they used. It was a prophet. He was in his hover chair, with two honor guard elites, one on each side. The Spartans turned and aimed their weapons at them.

"What's the matter demons?" the prophet asked. "You look like your surprise to see me. That hurts you know. You probably thought that there was going to be a teleporter here, didn't you."

"How'd the hell you know?" Jimmy demanded.

"The answer to your question is quite simple" The prophet replied. "I'm the one who gave you that false information. You see, I was the one to leak that, in the hopes to bring you here. And what would know, it worked. You entered my little trap here. I brought you here so I can see these so call demons that have been trying to ruin the great journey, and frankly, I'm not impressed."

"Don't worry. That will change soon." Jimmy said "Which Prophet are you?"

"I see no problem in telling you my name, seeing how you'll be dead soon." The Prophet replied "I am the Prophet of Doucheary."

The three Spartans began to crack up exoterically.

"You incinlant heretics." One of the honor guard elites shouted. "Kill him."


End file.
